For Whom the Bell Tolls
by Mirror to the Future
Summary: After killing Lee, Clementine's cornered by a group of walkers. After being rescued by someone she thought she'd never see again, Clementine and Molly find a way to escape Savannah, unsure of what to do or where to go. Will they reunite with the others, or diverge and create their own path?


**Lately I've been in LOVE with the walking dead game. So in celebration of my niece Molly being born earlier last month, I've decided to write a fanfic on what the Walking Dead would be like if Molly had found Clementine after Clem killed Lee. I'm trying to get back into writing, so forgive me if it's not the best. Expect an update every Monday, hopefully. I've been trying to get back into that habit. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. If I did Molly wouldn't have left.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine quickly sealed the entrance to the jewelry store she had escaped to with Lee. After Lee collapsed, she hurried and got him out of the street; she didn't want either of them to get eaten by walkers. It was safer in there, wasn't it? Clementine looked over to Lee, who was laying there unmoving. Like… like…

She quickly ran over to him and started shaking him. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't!

"Lee, wake up! Please don't be dead, please no." Lee's head moved a little, and his eyes opened up, looking at her. "Lee! I was so scared. I-I thought you left me. I.. I… I saw my parents."

"Come here sweet pea." Lee said as he pulled her onto him for a hug.

"They're dead, they really are." Clementine said. Lee pushed her off as he pulled himself up, grunting in pain as he did so. He looked at her with a sad look.

"Clementine, we have to get out of here as fast as we can."

Clementine gave him an 'are you crazy' look and shook her head. "We can't! There's thousands of them outside."

"We have to. I'll protect you; we'll push through them."

"No, that's crazy! I saved you; we're safe in here, I locked us in." Lee's face changed to one of panic.

"Get that door open."

"I can't!" Clementine gave him a scared look, but Lee pretended not to notice. He didn't want her to think he was mad, but he had to keep her safe. No matter what.

"Do it!" Lee urged. Clementine stood up and Lee followed her lead. Clementine walked over to the gate and tried to pull it up.

"It was only a little open when I found it. I closed it to keep us safe." Lee bent down and grabbed ahold of the handle opposite of her. He looked at her.

"Pull on three. One. Two." He started lifting. "Threeeeeeee." Lee and Clementine both lifted with all of their might, but the gate wouldn't budge. By the time they gave up trying to get free, they were both out of breath.

Clementine stood up and walked over to Lee. "See?"

"Clementine. Honey. My arm is gone because I cut it off." Clementine looked at him with a combination of sadness and confusion.

"Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I was bitten, Clem." Clementine's eyes went wide.

"Please, no. No, that's not true!"

"Yes, Clem it is." Clementine was on the brink of tears, Lee looked at her sadly. He was the cause of this pain. "I'm sorry, Clementine. I'm supposed to take care of you, I can't now."

"I know." Clementine replied, her voice cracking. Lee stood back up. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and he saw a walker stuck in a chair in another room through the window. Clementine followed his gaze. "I think there might be a way out over there."

"Good. Good girl. Let's go. I might be a little slow." Lee started limping towards the door, but started to fall, but he caught himself on the display case, he continued on using the case as support. Clementine rushed up next to him, her hand hovering behind his back.

"I'll help you." She explained. About halfway to the door Lee stumbled again. Clementine rested her hand on his back and on his side, trying to steady him. "I got you. You can lean on me if you have to."

"I'm okay. I'm okay..." Lee assured her, but he knew that he wasn't.

"I thought I was helping by bringing you in here." Clementine said, looking at him. Her face full of guilt.

"Oh, you did, honey. It was awful out there, they woulda chewed me up."

"It was hard."

"I don't know how you did it, but you did good, okay?"

"Keep going; we're almost there." Lee started limping towards the door again, using both Clementine and the display case for support this time. Once they reached the end of the display case, Lee went stumbling toward the wall, sliding down it and onto his butt on the floor. He let out a sigh, he was losing a lot of strength. Clementine ran to him. "Get up Lee, the door's right here." Clementine gestured towards the door, which was less than five feet away from him. Lee clenched his teeth and tried to pull himself up, but he could do it.

"I can't."

"You have to." Clementine practically begged.

"Clem…" Lee shook his head slightly. "I can't move. This is it for me here."

"Please… Please try to get up." Lee knew he had to try, for Clementine. He pulled himself up about half as much as he last did, before he collapsed against the wall once again.

"I can't. You don't have much time, you gotta do something, fast." Lee could feel his energy draining. His voice was hoarse.

"Like what?" Clem asked, a little scared.

"You need to get out of here as soon as you can." Clementine crouched to be eye level with Lee.

"I-I can't leave you."

"Just work on getting out, okay?" Clementine stood back up, looking at Lee for instructions. "We'll figure it all out. Don't worry. Just…" Lee looked at the door. "Start by getting that door open." Clementine walked over to it and tried to turn the doorknob, only to find it wouldn't turn.

"It's locked." Clementine looked at the glass window about a foot above the door knob.

"It's no big deal, it's just a glass window." Clementine jumped up and pounded her fist into the window.

"Ow!"

"Not with your hand." Lee scanned the room for something she could use to break into the room. His eyes landed on a baseball bat behind the counter. Lee informed her of the weapon. Clementine walked over and grabbed the bat, before looking at Lee. "Use the bat to shatter the window, so you can reach in, okay?"

"Okay…" Clementine held the bat nervously as she walked over to the window.

"Watch out for broken glass." Clementine looked up nervously, before looking down and smashing the bat at the window, to avoid getting glass shards in her eyes. "Good job." The sound of the glass shattering alerted the walker in the room of their presence. Clementine looked at Lee, scared. "Don't be afraid of him, honey. You're smart. He isn't. You're smarter than all of them." Lee looked over at the rolling stool next to the door. "Grab the chair, Clem. Use it to reach in, to the lock." Clem did as he instructed and unlocked it from the inside. She stepped off of the chair and pushed it to the side. She reached for the doorknob, hesitant. "Clem, open it."

Clementine opened the door just a crack, only to see the walker's butt stuck in the chair. "He's… he's trapped."

"This'll be easy, then… he's got keys, probably to that door, and everything you need." Lee looked at the ground in front of the cop… handcuffs. He had an idea to help keep Clementine safe. "There are handcuffs on the ground. Get them."

"...Okay, Lee." Clementine took a glance at the trapped walker, it's arms outstretched, reaching for her. She cautiously picked up the handcuffs, eyeing the walker to make sure it couldn't reach her, and walked back to Lee. He held his unsevered hand up to a pipe that was on the wall next to him and looked at Clementine.

"Put the handcuffs on me. Attach me to this."

"What? Why?"

"No matter what happens, you're safe then."

"I don't know…"

"Just do it, sweetie. Make sure they're tight." Clementine knelt down next to Lee, and hesitated before deciding whether or not to put the handcuff on his wrist.

"I don't want to do this."

"You have to. It'll keep you safe." Clementine attached him to the pipe next to him. "You only have to deal with him now. He's trapped over there, if you're careful you can get what you need from him. "

"The keys and then the gun." Clementine stated.

"Yeah, the keys and the gun. Just don't be afraid. If anything gets dangerous, you're faster than he is." Clementine took a glance back at the walker.

"What do I get first?"

"Get the gun. Always get the gun." Clem slowly walked towards him, her arm outstretched towards his belt, which held his gun and the keys, when the walker managed to free himself from his chair-trap and lunch at her. Clementine quickly turned around and tried to run but he landed behind her and grabbed her leg.

"RUN, CLEM!" Clementine struggled to get free, but managed to slip her foot from his grasp and crawl away, the walker right on her tail, managing to grab her foot again. Clementine screamed and kicked at him, bumping pedestal with a statue on top of it."Get him! GET HIM." Clementine kicked at him again and bumped into the pedestal again, knocking it over. "Watch out!" Lee cried, before the statue came crashing onto his head. His vision was blurred but he could see the walker trapped underneath the pedestal. Clementine's baseball bat was right next to his foot, so he kicked it to her. She picked it up and hit the walker on the head with it. Again. And again. And again. Until she was sure it was dead.

"I did it. I got him."

"You can take care of yourself, see?" Lee said to her, but it sounded more like a whisper. He could feel it, he didn't have long left.

"No, not all the time."

"Yeah, you can, don't worry." Clementine stepped over the walker and collected keys from his belt. She then grabbed the gun, before turning to Lee. The gun facing the floor. She had the keys to get out, but now what? "Hey. You're strong, Clem. You… you can do anything."

"But… I'm little."

"Doesn't mean nothin." Lee gave her a sad look. "You're gonna see bad stuff, but it's okay." Clementine looked at the ground. She was trying hard not to cry.

"My parents. It's so horrible."

"I can't imagine sweet pea."

"And now, you?" Clem looked at Lee, tears building up, just threatening to come pouring out. "Please… please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker." Lee shifted gaze.

"There's only one thing you can do. You know that."

"I don't know if I can." Lee met her gaze once more.

"You have to shoot me, honey."

"Lee… no!" Clementine was begging now.

"It's okay. It's okay. In Macon… the first days we met, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"When I went out to rescue that boy, Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten, too. All she wanted was to not come back as a walker."

"Lee?"

"And I remember how hard it was to do that. But I'm glad that I did. You don't want to see me like one of them."

"Okay, Lee. I can do it. I-I can." Clementines voice kept cracking. Her eyes were watering, she didn't want to let Lee become a walker, but she didn't want to kill him either.

"Find Omid… and… Christa. They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. You'll find them. They'll take good care of you." Clementine closed her eyes and nodded sadly, the tears finally flowing freely down her cheeks."And Clem… Keep that hair short."

"I will." Clementine promised. "I'll cut it myself."

"Great… Good… And also…" Lee's eyes closed and his breathing became more shallow. Clementine started to panic.

"What? What is it?" Lee's head shifted, as if to assure her he was alright.

"No… don't worry, alright?" Clementine met Lee's gaze for the last time. "I'll miss you."

"Me, too." Clementine stood up and took a few steps back, her arms shaking as she aimed her gun at him. Tears were flowing down her face. She turned her head as she pulled the trigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clementine wandered through the streets aimlessly. There were walkers everywhere, and even though it's disgusting, she was glad Lee covered her with the walkers guts. Lee… the name was still fresh in her mind. Lee, her protector. Lee, her savior. Lee, her best friend. Tears threatened once more to pour down Clementine's cheeks. No, she couldn't cry now. She didn't know if the walkers could smell it or not. She- she just couldn't think about him anymore. It hurt to much. It was all her fault. If she didn't run off with that stranger, Lee wouldn't have had to come after her. He'd still be alive! Clementine felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. Clementine sniffled, why did crying have to make your nose runny anyways? Clementine stopped for a moment, closing her eyes, trying to control her crying. It was easier said than done.

Come on Clementine, think of something happy! She told herself. Christa and Omid are waiting for you! Kenny and Ben are probably with them! They'll be happy to see you! We- we'll go somewhere safe. They probably have the boat in the water by now. We'll go to an island! Where there aren't any walkers. We'll be safe! Like Lee wanted! Clementine sniffled again. I wish Lee could… no. Thinking about Lee isn't going to make me feel better. I just- I have to keep going.

Clementine shook herself, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Lee. There would be time to mourn later, but for now, she had to keep moving. Clementine opened her eyes and was about to take a step, when she notices a walker facing her, taking a few steps towards her. Clementine instantly froze. Did it hear her crying? As it took another step forwards, she took one backwards. As it took another step, she whipped herself around and bolted in the other direction. She still had the gun, but shooting it would be to loud. Her running attracted the attention of other walkers, and they turned in her direction, reaching towards her. Clementine came to an abrupt stop, seeing walkers in front of her. She quickly looked around, trying to find a way past all of the walkers before they boxed her in. Her breathing became heavy as she realized there was no escape that wouldn't get her bit. She looked down at her gun, how many bullets did she have? There had to be at least a dozen walkers closing in on her, she doubted there was enough bullets to get them all. Clementine closed her eyes for what she thought would be the last time, when suddenly she heard a nearby ringing.

Church bells? Clementine peaked one eye open to see the walkers stumbling towards the noise, seemingly forgetting all about her. Clementine looked up to try to see where the church bells were, when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the roof of one building.

"Looked like you needed a hand, kid."

No way…

"Molly?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there you have it. Sorry most of this chapter was from the video game, but I want to stretch how Clementine felt, after losing her guardian.**

_**How do you think things will change with the re-addition of Molly?**_

**I already know but I'm curious what you guys think. Will they still travel to Wellington? Or do you think they'll travel elsewhere?**

**Fun Fact: I started a new game on the Walking Dead, so instead of finishing the entire game while writting this, I just combined different parts of videos of this on YouTube.**

**Please Review,****_ for_****... Lee's long lost hand?**


End file.
